Jellyfish (Medusa)
by Angy W
Summary: "Quiero oír tu voz. Quiero oír cómo me llamas por mi nombre de nuevo". Si las lágrimas de Clear llegaran a Aoba... ¿estarían ambos aún a tiempo de conseguir un final feliz? Continuación de la Bad Route de Clear en DRAMAtical Murder re:connect. Dependiendo de las opciones que se elijan, ¡hay 2 finales alternativos! Clear x Aoba
1. Chapter 1

**_¡Hola! Este es el segundo fic que escribo en mi vida, y el primero tan extenso y de temática yaoi. Es mi primer proyecto en esta página._**

**_La Bad Route de Clear, aunque adoro la escena final, siempre ha sido una de esas historias que me han roto el corazón y me han dejado una necesidad de continuación._**

**_La historia está inspirada en un post de tumblr que encontré, la necesidad que sentí de leer un fic sobre la escena descrita en el post fue tan grande que yo misma decidí escribirlo. El post es este: post/92150848980/what-if-aoba-got-clear-to-remember-the-jellyfish_**

**_Sin embargo, recomiendo no ir al enlace hasta después de terminar el primer capítulo, pues podría ser spoiler para la historia._**

**_Noto que en este primer capítulo hay partes un poco precipitadas, pero espero ir mejorando con el tiempo._**

**_Espero que os guste a todos. Vuestras opiniones se agradecen muchísimo._**

* * *

><p>— ¿Uh?<p>

Contemplo mis dedos impregnados de un fino líquido transparente. No lo entiendo. ¿Tengo algún fallo mecánico? ¿Me he estropeado de nuevo? Mientras mi mente confundida baraja a toda velocidad distintas posibles explicaciones de este incomprensible hecho, Aoba-san gira lentamente su cabeza hacia mí. No puedo ver qué clase de mirada me está dirigiendo tras sus vendas negras.

— ¿Estás bien?—parecen articular sus labios.

—Esto es extraño… ¿por qué estoy llorando? —susurro con voz temblorosa.

De pronto noto cómo algo inexplicable inunda mi ser. Abrumado, dejo escapar el aire de golpe. ¿Qué es esto? Ni siquiera lo puedo distinguir. ¿Tristeza? No, es mucho más complejo. E intenso. Mi emulador definitivamente está estropeado. De hecho, ¿puede un robot siquiera llegar a este nivel de reproducción emocional? Algo tan abrumador, tan enmarañado y lleno de matices. Tan desolador que no puedo dejar de llorar. Miro a Aoba-san. Se le ve pequeño, pálido y frágil sobre la mesa de operaciones. Aoba-san. ¿Es así como se siente tener un corazón?

"Estas emociones no son reales"—me obligo a pensar—."Esto que estás sintiendo no es real. Tu corazón no es real".

No soy humano.

Las lágrimas siguen brotando sin parar de mis ojos. Ojos artificiales, solución salina. ¿Por qué estoy llorando?

—Hey…Aoba-san—susurro en una súplica sorda. Respóndeme. Dime algo. Cualquier cosa. Háblame.

"Quiero escuchar tu voz"—me sorprendo a mí mismo pensando—"Quiero escuchar tu voz otra vez".

Desvío la mirada hacia la bandeja con los instrumentos metálicos que estaba a punto de coger para quitarle las cuerdas vocales a Aoba-san.

No necesito a un Aoba-san con voz. No lo necesito con ojos, ni con brazos, ni con piernas. No lo necesito con nada de eso.

"Mi Aoba-san perfecto está vacío. Vacío de humanidad, calidez, expresión. Vacío de voluntad. Vacío de libertad".

Mi Aoba-san perfecto es una muñeca vacía. Vacía pero con la cualidad más perfecta que siempre tendrá: vida.

Este es ya el último paso. Un poco más y lo conseguiré. Entonces, ¿por qué…?

—Aoba-san, háblame. Di mi nombre—le ruego—. Di mi nombre de nuevo.

"Al menos por última vez".

Este pensamiento y la amargura que le acompaña me pillan desprevenido. No lo comprendo. Es casi como si quisiera que…no, eso no tendría ningún sentido.

Él se queda quieto durante unos segundos. Incapaz de hacer nada, tan solo le miro. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que me habló? En todos estos meses, cada vez que le preguntaba o le pedía decir algo, se había negado a dejar salir su voz.

El único momento en el que recuerdo haberlo oído fue hace varias semanas, antes de que perdiera sus piernas. Durante aquella vez…

Apenas fue audible, pero lo dijo. Algo tan simple, una sola palabra. Clear. Ni siquiera lo pronunció del todo bien, y creo que perdió las últimas letras. Pero tan solo eso fue suficiente para mí.

¿Cómo pudo algo tan pequeño y tan simple causarme tanto?

Sin embargo, fue la única vez.

Contemplo a Aoba-san, expectante. Los segundos pasan en silencio, y pronto se convierten en un minuto. Es un panorama extraño, ambos en medio de la habitación, congelados. Como si estuviéramos atrapados en una fotografía. En realidad no tengo esperanzas, pero sigo inmóvil, tenaz, como si por esperar finalmente fuese a ocurrir algo.

"Eso es tan humano".

Sin embargo, al cabo de dos largos minutos, los labios de Aoba-san comienzan a temblar. Dilato los ojos. Me pregunto qué clase de expresión estaré poniendo.

—C…—oigo que pronuncia. Me acerco a él—. C…Cle…ar—tartamudea, como si hubiera olvidado cómo hablar y estuviese aprendiendo de nuevo.

Antes de darme cuenta, tengo la mano sobre su mejilla. Mis dedos están extendidos, trazando inconscientemente el contorno de su rostro. ¿Qué estoy haciendo?

—Clear—articula finalmente. Acerco mi cara a la suya y junto nuestras frentes mientras me arrodillo.

—Aoba-san—murmuro. Mi voz suena lánguida y extraña—. Aoba-san, di mi nombre otra vez.

—Clear—responde él suavemente. Es la primera vez en muchísimo tiempo que lo oigo de forma tan definida. Había olvidado la dulzura y los matices fascinantes de su voz. Me traen recuerdos de tiempos lejanos, un tiempo que, contradictoriamente, no puedo recordar.

—Aoba-san…—susurro de nuevo, y cierro los ojos.

—Clear, estás llorando—dice él. Lo debe de haber notado cuando junté nuestras caras. Percibo un leve movimiento en su hombro que de pronto se detiene. Como si hubiese querido levantar su brazo invisible y hubiese recordado de repente que ya no tiene. Vulnerable. Desamparado. Indefenso.

"Me necesitas. Ya no puedes vivir sin mí".

Relamo las lágrimas de mis labios y las zonas del rostro de Aoba-san que he humedecido con ellas. A continuación, alargo el brazo para alcanzar la bandeja y tomo un escalpelo entre los dedos.

—Acabará pronto, Aoba-san—susurro con una sonrisa que se me tuerce en la boca. Hay un deje de desolación en mi voz, como si una parte desconocida y escondida de mí siguiera llorando.

Inspiro poco a poco para relajarme, pero cuando comienzo a acercar el afilado instrumento a la mesa metálica, me quedo paralizado. De repente una extraña melodía envuelve mis oídos. Giro bruscamente la cara y miro a Aoba-san. Está… ¿cantando? La confusión se apodera de mí, sin embargo, de pronto me encuentro incapaz de desviar la mirada. El movimiento de sus labios sigue una cadencia que me hipnotiza. ¿Cuál es esta canción?

Juraría que no la conozco, pero me suena horriblemente familiar. ¿La he escuchado antes? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo?

Intento moverme, decir algo, pero no puedo. La melodía es hermosa. Demasiado. Resuena tan claramente en mí que casi parece tangible. Hay partes inconexas, notas que parecen fuera de lugar e incluso momentos en los que aprecio cierta duda, pero Aoba-san no se detiene ni un solo instante y sigue cantando con determinación. Su voz…tiene algo especial. Algo que parece meterse dentro de mí e iluminar mis rincones más oscuros. ¿Cómo puede una máquina como yo ser afectado de esta manera por una simple canción? Quizá este es el poder de Aoba-san. Aquello que llaman "Scrap". Quién sabe. Ahora mismo tampoco me importa del todo.

Pero esta canción…la conozco. La conozco porque sé las notas que vienen a continuación, sus cambios de ritmo, su letra. Su belleza. Su tristeza. La conozco a la perfección. La voz de Aoba-san es cálida y me abraza, y noto que estoy llorando de nuevo. ¿Cuál es esta canción? ¿De qué me suena? Rebusco en mi memoria y no encuentro nada, pero sin embargo la conozco. Siento que algo en mí se reencuentra con ella. Que se aferra a ella.

De pronto un dolor agudo cruza todo mi ser.

—Ah…—jadeo, sorprendido y privado de aire durante un segundo.

Siento un dolor lacerante que me atraviesa, como un cuchillo afilado que me parte y me hace añicos por dentro. Me inclino sobre mí mismo, me abrazo y grito.

"Soy un robot, no debería sentir dolor"—pienso desconcertado. Pero esta tarde ya he sentido demasiadas cosas que no debería sentir.

Aoba-san se detiene unos segundos, pero enseguida prosigue. Jadeo varias veces y mis manos se apoyan en el suelo. No sé cómo liberarme, el dolor impacta en todo mi cuerpo y mi mente. La canción es hermosa, y siento que me rompo por dentro. La canción es hermosa. Visualizo la imagen de mis circuitos internos echando chispas y prendiendo fuego. La canción es hermosa. Sigo llorando. Estoy apretando los dientes pero sin embargo me oigo gritar. De hecho en todo este tiempo puede que no haya dejado de hacerlo.

La canción es hermosa, y clara. La voz de Aoba-san me destruye. Me destruye. Y grito. Pero el dolor no se va por más que lo haga. Me rompo. La canción es hermosa. Me vislumbro a mí mismo cantándola. Rachas de imágenes desfilan a gran velocidad por mi mente. El cuerpo frío de un hombre mayor. Bolas de cristal. Un paraguas transparente. Aoba-san sonriendo, diciéndome "no te preocupes" mientras toca mi cara. Mi cara. Beso a Aoba-san. Sus ojos brillan. Y son transparentes. Como medusas. Aoba-san ríe y su voz me arropa. Canto. Master…

Cuando vuelvo a la realidad, me percato de que estoy cantando junto a Aoba-san. Él poco a poco se calla y me escucha en silencio. Trago el nudo que se me ha formado en la garganta y continúo con fuerza, imprimiendo todas las emociones que se me están acumulando en la canción. Intento dar lo mejor de mí y centrar mi mundo entero en la melodía. Para Aoba-san.

Cuando termino, él se queda un rato en silencio. No me atrevo a mirarle.

—Clear, ¿has recordado las medusas?—pregunta, finalmente.

—Sí—respondo con voz queda. Y rompo a llorar.

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued ~<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**¡Hola!**

**¡Yaay! ¡Nuevo capítulo! Este es bastante cortito comparado con el anterior, pero quería asegurarme de tener el siguiente terminado antes de publicarlo. Igualmente, esta parte será muy importante para el curso de la historia, pronto comprenderéis por qué.**

**Ahora solo me queda el final, y lloraré escribiéndolo. Que por cierto, vendrá con sorpresa...('w'). Lo descubriréis al final de este cap.**

**Sin más que añadir, ¡espero que disfrutéis del capítulo!**

**PD: Siento poner tantas líneas divisorias, pero el editor no me deja poner espacios entre un párrafo y otro ;_;**

* * *

><p>Yo amaba a Aoba-san. Yo quería salvar a Aoba-san. ¿Qué he hecho? Observo mis temblorosas manos, horrorizado. Le he hecho daño. No me atrevo a contemplar su débil e inválido cuerpo y solo puedo mirar el suelo. Es mi culpa. Aoba-san ya no puede moverse. Aoba-san ya no puede ver. Es mi culpa. Yo le he hecho esto.<p>

Yo quería salvarlo. No me hubiera importado morir en el intento. Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Mi humanidad puede ser erradicada tan fácilmente…

Aoba-san, yo te amaba. Te amo. En el fondo, nunca he dejado de amarte.

Quería ser humano. De verdad quería serlo.

* * *

><p>—Clear...—oigo que me llama, inseguro. Me levanto de un salto y voy automáticamente hacia él.<p>

—¡Aoba-san!—exclamo—. Yo...

Me detengo. ¿Qué le voy a decir? ¿Qué le puedo decir? ¿No te preocupes? ¿Estoy aquí? … ¿Te protegeré?

Mis pensamientos duelen. Sean cuales sean las palabras, suenan vacías provenientes de mí. Han perdido toda la consistencia y solidez que una vez tuvieron. ¿Qué puedo decirle?

"Vuelvo a ser yo mismo, Aoba-san. He recuperado mis recuerdos".

"Ya no debes preocuparte más. Estoy contigo. No dejaré que te pase nada".

"Gracias por salvarme. Gracias por salvarme siempre. Siempre haces tanto por mí..."

"Echaba de menos tu voz. Echaba de menos oírte de nuevo, Aoba-san..."

"Lo siento. Por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte, por haber fracasado en mi determinación. Por no haber podido salvarte en ese entonces. Por haberte hecho daño. Por haberte encerrado, por haberte dejado inmóvil, por haberte quitado la luz. Por haberte cortado las alas, la libertad, la voluntad... Lo siento por hacer que sufrieras. Por..."

Las frases se arremolinan de forma caótica en mi mente, pero no encuentro el valor para expresarlas en voz alta. Quisiera decírselo todo, y sin embargo soy incapaz de articular nada. No encuentro las palabras adecuadas. Todo sonaría demasiado superficial e insustancial en mis labios.

Observo su indefenso, mutilado cuerpo y comienzo a temblar mientras se me forma un nudo en la garganta. Algo dentro de mí se rompe. Realmente no hay palabras que usar. No hay palabras para describir esto. Ninguna serviría, ni sería nunca suficiente.

—Clear...—dice Aoba-san de nuevo. Abre los labios como si quisiera añadir algo más, pero se queda callado. Quizá él tampoco sepa qué decir. Se le ve preocupado e inseguro. Por un momento, me ha parecido que me quería preguntar si estaba bien. Aoba-san...

Aprieto los dientes. Una nueva resolución crece en mí. Ahora lo importante es Aoba-san. Esto aún no ha acabado. No puedo quedarme parado lamentándome y odiándome. No tengo tiempo para sentir inseguridad.

Debo ayudar a Aoba-san. Debo centrarme en el presente. Quiero calmar sus ansias y temores, así que me obligo a aguantar mis remordimientos.

—Aoba-san...lo siento—digo.

En estas tres simples palabras podría haber dejado mi corazón.

—Aoba-san, te sacaré de aquí—afirmo con determinación—. Vamos a escapar de Toue.

* * *

><p><strong>ESCOGE:<strong>

Opción A: Amo a Clear (capítulo 4, FINAL A)

Opción B: Amo a Aoba-san (capítulo 5, FINAL B)

* * *

><p><strong>¡Ta-daa! Aquí llega la sorpresa del fic. Y es que, al igual que en el juego, no tendrá un final sino dos. ¡Y llegarás a uno u a otro dependiendo de la opción que escojas! Chan chan chan *dramatical music* (ba dum tss).<strong>

**Las elecciones pueden parecer difíciles (ok lo son, no me matéis ;_;) pero tienen una lógica. El siguiente capítulo será el inicio común de ambos finales, pero el destino de la ruta se decide ya aquí.**

**Y, finalmente, los ends los publicaré a la vez.**

**Espero que hayáis entendido algo de todo este lío xD**

**Tardaré un tiempo en actualizar, ya que tengo que escribir los finales (que serán larguitos) y tener ambos terminados para subirlos juntos. O sea, doble trabajo xD**

**Muchas gracias por leerme y llegar hasta aquí, ¡nos veremos pronto!**


	3. Chapter 3

** ¡Holap! Despúes de un tiempo, ¡por fin nuevo capítulo! Sé que en su momento dije que me iba a tomar más tiempo esta vez, pero igualmente, ¡sorry por la espera! Ahora que por fin tengo uno de los 2 finales escritos, podré ir más rápido con el otro ya que ambos comparten partes comunes.**

**¡Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios en el anterior capítulo! Aunque no siempre responda, los leo todos y me hacen muchísima ilusión.**

** Este capítulo de nuevo es cortito, pero, ¡espero que os guste! Yo sufrí lo mío escribiéndolo, pero la verdad es que en todos los capítulos del fic me hago auto-bullying.**

** Y eso, que corrigiéndolo no puedo evitar ver que hay partes que van muy rápido y aaarrrggghhh. En fin, me enrollo como una persiana, os dejo tranquilos con el capítulo xDD **

* * *

><p>Vislumbro una pálida sonrisa en los labios de Aoba-san. Por algún motivo, eso me trae escalofríos.<p>

—¿Sabes, Clear? —dice—. He estado hablando con alguien.

Lo miro, confundido, sin comprender de qué habla.

—No te entiendo, Aoba-san.

Él sonríe de nuevo.

—Estos meses he estado hablando con alguien en mi cabeza. Es alguien que ya no está aquí —se detiene un momento y frunce un poco los labios, como si quisiera ordenar las ideas de su mente. Prosigue—: Al principio pensaba que era un sueño. Un producto de mi imaginación para escapar de mi realidad blanca cuando aún estaba sujeto a los experimentos de Toue. Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no podía ser. No soñaba colores. De hecho, hace mucho que ya no sueño otra cosa que no sea oscuridad.

Culpabilidad. Inspiro poco a poco para calmar mis latidos. En mi réplica perfecta de corazón, que bombea aceite hacia arterias artificiales, éstos se sienten más reales que nunca.

—Aoba-san... —empiezo.

—Sei —me corta—. Su nombre era Sei. ¿Te suena?

¿Sei? Me parece haber escuchado ese nombre en alguna parte; pero no puedo recordar dónde, ni cuándo fue. Sei... tengo la vaga sensación de que era alguien importante. Para Toue. Para esta ciudad.

—Sei-san... ¿es alguien que está en la torre?

Aoba-san esboza una sonrisa triste.

—Estaba. Ahora ya no.

Automáticamente comprendo el significado de su expresión y el tono grave de su voz.

—Clear, ¿sabes por qué tengo el Scrap? —me pregunta. Un mal presentimiento me invade. No muy seguro de adónde se dirigirá esta conversación, respondo.

—No, Aoba-san.

Él sonríe de nuevo. Sin embargo, sus sonrisas en vez de tranquilizarme solo hacen que mi inquietud aumente.

—Clear —tiemblo momentáneamente al oírle pronunciar mi nombre. Lo dice con un tono delicado y cálido, envolviéndolo de ternura, como si fuera algo que atesorara. La manera en que Aoba-san me llama por mi nombre me hace sentir amado y especial, y me pregunto si realmente lo merezco—. Sei era mi gemelo. Ambos nacimos aquí, en el laboratorio. Somos un producto de Oval Tower.

Dilato mis ojos a causa de la sorpresa.

—Toue buscaba una manera de controlar la mente humana. Y la consiguió. A través de genes manipulados, nacimos nosotros. Podemos entrar dentro de las personas. Yo con mi voz, Sei con sus ojos. Tenemos una modulación especial creada a partir de un ADN modificado artificialmente.

Noto cómo mi garganta se constriñe. Sabía del poder de Aoba-san, pero nunca sospeché que fuera una creación de Toue. Este último nunca me explicó nada de todo esto. Trago saliva. No puede ser. Entonces, en el fondo... ¿Aoba-san es como yo? Este pensamiento hace que me percate de que la brecha que nos separa podría ser en realidad mucho más fina de lo que pensaba.

"¿Somos lo mismo?"

—Mientras que yo logré escabullirme de mi destino en Oval Tower gracias a _baa-chan, _Sei se quedó aquí. Toda su vida estuvo atrapado aquí. Como un pájaro enjaulado, ansiando salir. Pero al final, nunca lo logró —se detiene, e inspira profundamente. Mientras su pecho se arquea ligeramente, observo cómo su rostro esboza pequeñas muecas. Parece estar haciendo todo lo posible por calmar sus emociones.

—Aoba-san, no tienes que...

"No tienes que contenerte" quería decirle. Pero me interrumpe antes de que pueda terminar.

—Sei nunca salió de Oval Tower, pero siempre mantuvo la esperanza e hizo todo lo posible para escapar. Por eso vinimos aquí. Sei me trajo aquí. Para liberarle.

Su voz tiembla un poco diciendo eso último, con sus pálidos labios curvados en una sonrisa desolada.

—Buscando la libertad, _nii-san_ a lo largo de los años accedió con su mente al plano virtual y expandió su consciencia, desarrollando múltiples de ellas para poder escapar de este lugar. Nuestro poder con el plano virtual es parecido al que tenemos con la psique de las personas, ya que al fin y al cabo es una dimensión donde solo se puede entrar mentalmente. Mientras estaba atrapado en este laboratorio, yo también expandí mi consciencia sin darme cuenta intentando buscar una salida, y me encontré con Sei. Así fue como descubrí su existencia.

Estoy sin palabras. Por la historia de Aoba-san, por lo que supone para él contarme esto, por cómo debe sentirse mientras lo hace.

—No sé durante cuánto tiempo hemos estado juntos, pero, atrapado en los experimentos de Toue, siempre escapaba para ir a hablar con Sei. Él quería salvarme, pero su cuerpo y su mente estaban incluso más deteriorados que los míos. Durante años, había construido un plan para detener a Toue... pero al final murió sin poder llevarlo a cabo. Cuando Sei dejó de existir, perdí toda esperanza y mi mundo se volvió negro. Pensé simplemente en rendirme, en renunciar a mí mismo y dejarme llevar; si eso podía hacerte feliz. La realidad dejó de importarme. Sin embargo... ahora he recuperado algo que quiero proteger.

Aoba-san esboza una tierna sonrisa con esa última afirmación, e inmediatamente se pone serio otra vez.

—Clear, voy a destruir la torre.

* * *

><p><strong>Ending de capítulo (?) dedicado a Sei y Aoba (ya que no pude dedicarles en el fic ningún momento juntos): watch?v=bVT8djpmTL4<strong>

**Fanfiction me hace bullying y no me deja publicar el enlace completo TT_TT. Pero lo único que va delante es "youtube/". No he logrado encontrar un vídeo subtitulado con la traducción, pero si queréis buscarla la letra es perfecta ;_; **

**Y bueno, espero que os haya gustado el episodio. Pronto...¡los finales!**

**Agradezco muchísimo los comentarios, como siempre (en serio, sigo pensando que en este capítulo todo ocurre demasiado rápido u.u).**

**PD: Clear con este fic acabará deshidratado y Aoba con dolor de mandíbula por sonreír tanto.**


	4. Final A

_**¡POOOOR FIN LOS FINALES! Mil perdones por la espera ;_; He tardado un montón en actualizar. Aviso que estos 2 finales solos son más largos que el fic entero hasta ahora xDD Pero buff, finalmente están aquí :') **_

_**A todos los antiguos lectores que han llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por esperar y leer hasta el final. Y a los nuevos lectores, ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia!**_

_**Un especial agradecimiento a las ukenianas, que han soportado mis comentarios y lloreras todo este tiempo, y, entre ellas, a Miru (TheCuquiCookie) por ser mi beta-reader.**_

_**¡Espero que disfrutéis de los finales!**_

_**Notas: En ambos finales hay partes que son comunes, ya que comparten algunas escenas, pero hay detalles en ellas que son diferentes.**_

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL A<strong>

**(Amo a Clear)**

—¿Cómo? —articulo. Algo parecido a un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, y mi mal presentimiento se intensifica más que nunca.

—Voy a terminar lo que empezó Sei. Todas sus consciencias están firmemente arraigadas en el sistema, las usaré para colapsar la torre.

—Pero... ¿podrás hacerlo, Aoba-san? Estás muy débil, no creo que tengas fuerzas suficientes para resistirlo —manifiesto, mostrando abiertamente mi preocupación.

Silencio.

—Clear... no te voy a mentir. Estoy dispuesto a protegerte. Incluso si tengo que entregar mi vida a cambio.

Si tuviera sangre, se me habría helado y habría dejado de circular por mis venas.

—No —murmuro.

—Clear...

—No, Aoba-san. No lo permitiré —digo mientras niego con la cabeza, haciéndolo sonar como si fuese lo más obvio.

—Clear, tú siempre lo has dado todo de ti para protegerme. Esta vez me toca a mí. Déjame luchar.

¿Dejar a Aoba-san luchar? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Nunca podría desviar la mirada y dejar que Aoba-san se sacrificara.

—Aoba-san, no puedo hacerlo. No tiene sentido si no puedo protegerte.

—Clear, la última vez dejé que te destruyeras a ti mismo para enfrentarte a los Alphas. Sin embargo, al entrar en ti... dudé y te detuve. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarte seguir adelante en tu convicción. Tuve demasiado miedo a perderte... Y ese fue mi mayor error, porque te perdí, y de la peor de las maneras. Esto que nos ha ocurrido, en el fondo, es por mi culpa. Porque fui egoísta y no me atreví a dejarte ir en su momento. A pesar de que tu determinación era tan firme... Lo siento, Clear. Perdóname, por haberte retenido en ese entonces.

—¡No, Aoba-san! ¡Yo...!

—Quiero compensar mi error. Déjame... aunque sea un poco, enmendar lo que hice. Ahora que te he recuperado, no dejaré que te pierdas otra vez —su voz suena con una fortaleza y tenacidad férreas impensables para su débil y delgado cuerpo.

Estoy seguro de que Aoba-san es capaz de conseguir grandes cosas. Aoba-san es increíble y tengo una enorme fe en él. Soy tan importante para Aoba-san como él lo es para mí. Quiere protegerme. Quiere que sea libre, y sin duda lo puede conseguir. Pero... pero no entiende que si él no está conmigo, yo...

—Clear, no cometas el mismo error que yo. Esta vez... déjame ir. No me detengas. Deja que cumpla mi voluntad. Es lo único que te pido.

—Aoba-san... aún así —balbuceo. Me tiembla la voz —, aún así, yo nunca... nunca podría...

—Clear, por favor. Esto es lo que quiero hacer. Es la decisión que he tomado.

Incapaz de hablar, solo puedo quedarme congelado mientras me derrumbo por dentro. Quiero respetar las convicciones y la resolución de Aoba-san. Pero me siento incapaz de hacerlo. Me siento impotente. No sé qué debo hacer y por eso solo puedo quedarme callado, rogando desde el fondo de mi corazón que se detenga.

Aoba-san parece adivinar mi estado, y esboza una sonrisa triste.

—Lo siento, Clear...

Y con esas palabras, una expresión de concentración le cruza el rostro. No. ¡No!

—¡Aoba-san, por favor, detente!

Sin embargo, oigo un rugido lejano y el suelo comienza a vibrar. La torre entera parece estar sacudiéndose.

—¡No, Aoba-san! —ruego, con el llanto en la voz—. ¡No tienes fuerzas suficientes para esto! ¡No podrás aguantar!

Pero él no me escucha. Continúo gritando, desesperado, y me planteo el detenerle dejándolo inconsciente. Pero pronto comprendo que sería inútil, él se encuentra en un plano mental en el que no puedo irrumpir.

Sonidos de alarma empiezan a sonar por todas partes. No tardo en notar cómo su cara pierde color, mientras tensa fuertemente los músculos de su mandíbula. Parece estar soportando como puede el dolor, intentando resistir hasta el final y sacar fuerzas de algún lugar desconocido. Incluso el azul de su cabello palidece.

¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué? Ni siquiera... ni siquiera puedo coger su mano. Tomo su maltrecho cuerpo y lo estrecho contra mí. En otro tiempo, en otro mundo, hubiera sentido sus brazos rodearme la espalda en un cálido abrazo. A pesar de todo, aún puedo notar el calor que emana. Que me dice que aún está vivo.

Estoy perdiendo a Aoba-san. Su vida se escapa entre mis dedos. ¿Qué puedo hacer? Él se estremece fuertemente. Ahora mismo está luchando, con todas sus fuerzas, por acceder hasta el último rincón de Oval Tower y destruirlo. Me siento impotente. De nuevo, como aquella vez. Aquella vez cuando canté, y fallé, y caí. Desde el suelo, oía cómo Aoba-san gritaba mi nombre, pero yo no podía hacer nada. Oía cómo alejaban de mí a la persona que amo. Está sucediendo lo mismo de nuevo.

Cierro con fuerza los ojos mientras las lágrimas recorren mis incoloras mejillas. ¿Por qué soy tan inútil? ¿Por qué nunca puedo hacer nada por Aoba-san, a pesar de amarle tanto? Contengo mi llanto, porque no quiero que él me oiga llorar. No quiero que sufra más.

¿Qué puedo hacer?

Solo se me viene a la mente una cosa. Lo que he hecho siempre. Lo único que sé hacer. Cantar.

Entreabro los labios e intento dejar salir poco a poco la melodía que ha estado siempre grabada en mí. Cuando canto es extraño. Es como si me sumergiera en un estado de trance, olvidando momentáneamente mi ansiedad y mi inquietud para centrarme únicamente en la canción. Lo estoy haciendo por Aoba-san. Siento cómo su cuerpo se relaja poco a poco y su cara se aserena, sin perder la concentración. Intento visualizarlo como una medusa, dejándose llevar entre las olas de mi voz. No me consuela realmente, pero es lo único que se me ocurre hacer. No pude despedirme de mi abuelo. Así que... al menos, que Aoba-san...

Paneles flotantes empiezan a rodearnos con la palabra "COLAPSED" escrita. En ellos, aparece la cara de un joven de cabellos negros, pero la imagen se ve borrosa.

Mire a donde mire, a mi alrededor solo hay paneles. Los sonidos de alerta se entremezclan con mi voz formando una extraña sinfonía. La luz blanca de la habitación parpadea y se vuelve roja. Sin embargo, sigo cantando. Tengo miedo de parar porque sé que si ahora escapara de la torre, una vez fuera Aoba-san ya no estaría conmigo.

Dentro de poco la torre comenzará a derrumbarse. Me planteo quedarme aquí junto a Aoba-san, protegiéndole con mi cuerpo, hasta quedar enterrados los dos en la oscuridad.

"No".

Una voz susurra dentro de mí.

"No lo hagas".

No... Aoba-san se ha sacrificado por mí. ¿Qué sentido tendría que ahora me quedara aquí, inmóvil? Haría que sus acciones sean en vano. No puedo permitir eso. Me levanto, con su cuerpo aún entre mis brazos. No debo rendirme. Aoba-san ha estado luchando hasta el final. Noto que aún le queda un débil hálito de vida, aunque ya no está consciente. Podría... no ser demasiado tarde. Si le sacara de este lugar y le llevara a alguien que pudiera atenderle enseguida...

Salgo corriendo de la sala quirúrgica y llego a la habitación donde se encuentra la enorme celda plateada. Allí tenía retenido a Aoba-san hasta ahora. Desvío la mirada y continúo hasta alcanzar el pasillo. Una vez fuera, veo a personas con batas blancas, guardias y perros robot corriendo en todas direcciones, formando un gran caos y alboroto. El pánico y la urgencia predominan en el ambiente y nadie se para a fijarse en nosotros.

Estamos en la planta de los laboratorios, en uno de los pisos más altos de Oval Tower. Considero la posibilidad de bajar en ascensor hasta la planta baja, o dirigirme hacia las escaleras para saltar por la ventana, pero las descarto enseguida. No lograríamos llegar abajo a tiempo y desde esta altura ni siquiera yo podría llegar al suelo indemne, por no decir Aoba-san. Entonces, solo queda una opción. Sin titubear ni un instante, echo a correr hacia las escaleras.

En mi camino encuentro sin parar los paneles que indican que la torre ha colapsado. Esa persona que aparece en ellos... ¿será Sei? ¿Estará él en alguna parte, observándonos? ¿Podrá saber alguna vez que el plan que ha estado construyendo durante años al final logró llevarse a cabo? Me pregunto qué pensaría él de todo esto. Su imagen en los paneles se ve impenetrable y enigmática. Extraña, como la sombra de alguien que una vez estuvo pero que dejó de existir. Aún no comprendo del todo la muerte. Eso quiere decir que, en el fondo, ¿tampoco comprendo la vida?

La torre está cayendo. Las paredes crujen, agrietándose por dentro mientras el suelo se vuelve inestable. Aprieto los dientes y acelero el paso. Antes de que esto se derrumbe, debo llegar...

Logro visualizar la puerta hacia las blancas y pulidas escaleras, y entro corriendo. Trozos de pared comienzan a caer al suelo formando un gran estruendo. Intento esquivarlos mientras subo a trompicones hasta el siguiente piso. Protejo con mi cuerpo todo lo que puedo a Aoba-san, convirtiéndome en un escudo para él.

"Una planta más..."

A mi alrededor todo es ruina y polvo, acompañados por los incesantes sonidos de alerta. Me quedan pocos peldaños para alcanzar la puerta del ático, pero las escaleras bajo mis pies comienzan a tambalearse. Flexiono un poco las rodillas para coger impulso y cubro rápidamente la corta distancia con un único y enorme salto. En el aire, aprovechando la fuerza de la propulsión, estiro mis piernas en dirección a la puerta y la abro de una patada, cayendo así en el exterior. Hemos salido. Extasiado, aspiro el aire fresco mientras contemplo el cielo repleto de nubes. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo veía?

—Aoba-san, hemos salido... —susurro.

Sin embargo, no me detengo y sigo corriendo, dejando que el frío viento agite mis cabellos. Poco a poco, a medida que me acerco al borde de la azotea, la visión de los altos edificios de Platinum Jail se extiende a mis pies. Sujeto con fuerza a Aoba-san, estrechándolo contra mí, y me preparo para lo que me dispongo a hacer.

Una vez casi llegados al límite, sin frenar mi carrera, me agacho un poco e hinco mis piernas. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y, a continuación, salto con todas mis fuerzas. Al siguiente instante me encuentro volando. Desde el aire, me quedo sobrecogido ante la vista que se extiende ante mí. Puedo ver el paisaje de toda Midorijima en su pleno esplendor. Bajo nosotros, Platinum Jail; y el Antiguo Distrito Residencial un poco más adelante, con las pequeñas casas, las montañas y el mar a lo lejos. Realmente estamos en el punto más alto de la ciudad. Nuestra trayectoria describe un amplio arco y, a continuación, comenzamos a caer. Mechones de pelo azul flotan frente a mi campo de visión. Me gustaría quedarme en este instante para siempre.

No planeo llegar hasta el suelo, por supuesto, sino aterrizar en uno de los altos tejados contiguos. Concretamente, en el de un enorme edificio acristalado prácticamente pegado a Oval Tower, que tiene aspecto de ser un hotel.

Cada vez estamos descendiendo más rápido y nos acercamos a la edificación bajo nosotros. Aprieto los dientes, preparándome para el potente choque contra el suelo. Cuando llegamos y mis pies tocan el duro cemento de la terraza, el enorme y fuerte impacto de la caída me golpea y sacude mi cuerpo, pero planto firmemente las piernas y amortiguo la presión como puedo. Sobre todo intento que Aoba-san sufra lo menos posible.

Después del forzoso aterrizaje, me detengo un momento para recuperar el aire y me giro para contemplar la torre de donde hemos provenido. La visión de Oval Tower derrumbándose en pedazos, como un enorme titán cayendo, aparece ante mí dejándome abrumado.

—Lo hemos hecho... Aoba-san.

Sin embargo, su cuerpo está frío.

Un repentino y profundo terror me invade. Lo separo poco a poco de mí y lo deposito con cuidado en el suelo. Él no se mueve ni responde. Con dedos temblorosos, deshago suavemente el nudo de la venda negra atada a su cabeza, que resbala a un lado y cae entre sus cabellos en un movimiento fluido. Con los ojos cerrados y el rostro sereno e impasible, Aoba-san parece que duerme de forma plácida. Su palidez mortal hace que adopte el aspecto de una muñeca de porcelana. No está respirando.

Noto cómo algo dentro de mí se marchita y muere. Durante un momento, oigo perfectamente el sonido de mi alma romperse, en fragmentos minúsculos que se alejan y se van para siempre.

El cuerpo de Aoba-san está frío. Él duerme, pero ya no volverá a despertar jamás.

Inconsciente de mis actos, me inclino lenta, muy lentamente, intentando controlar mis temblores y casi con miedo a tocar a Aoba-san; hasta rozar mis labios con los suyos, gélidos, incoloros e inertes. Presiono suavemente y con mucho cuidado, llenando mi gesto de dulzura.

—Buenas noches... Aoba-san.

Un llanto desgarrador nace en la base de mi garganta, pero se ahoga antes de llegar a salir.

Aoba-san, ¿dónde estás? ¿Adónde has ido? Estás en un lugar donde ya no podré encontrarte. Te he perdido.

_Yura yura yurameku_

_Nami no ma ni_

Aoba-san, ahora, parece que estés durmiendo. Sigo sin comprender la muerte. Sigo sin comprender por qué no despertarás. ¿Por qué la vida desaparece y se evapora como el humo? ¿Por qué ya no estás conmigo?

_Kira kira kagayaku_

_Koe wa tada yure kanata he to_

Dime, Aoba-san... ¿eres feliz ahora mismo? ¿Estás en algún lugar? No quiero pensar que no estás en ninguna parte. No quiero pensar que estás rodeado de oscuridad. Me gustaría que estuvieses en un sitio agradable y apacible, como una medusa que se mece entre cálidas olas.

_Yumemiru kurage wa_

_Uta utau yo_

_Yasashii umibe de nemuru_

Aoba-san, ¿puedes soñar? ¿Estás soñando ahora mismo? Te tengo firmemente sujeto contra mi pecho, pero ya no puedo sentir tu calidez. Mi voz ya no puede alcanzarte. Por más que cante, mi voz no podrá llegar a ti jamás.

_Yura yura yurameku_

_Hikari no tsubu_

_Kira kira kagayaku_

_Koe wa tada yure anata he to_

He abandonado el tejado de aquel alto edificio en Platinum Jail y me he dirigido hacia los límites de la isla, hacia el mar. Ahora mismo, estoy subido en lo alto de un acantilado rocoso. Desde mi posición, puedo ver cómo el océano se extiende hacia el infinito por el horizonte y se mezcla con el cielo. El cuerpo de Aoba-san sigue en mis brazos. Pensé en tirarlo al agua y dejar que se fuera junto a las olas, pero no he sido capaz. No soy capaz de dejar a Aoba-san irse. Simplemente lo estrecho contra mí y canto al mar. Y canto, y canto, y canto. Dejo que mi voz fluya, imparable, que se extienda y vibre a través del aire y llegue a algún lugar donde pueda ser alcanzada.

_Donna toki demo kono uta hibiki watareba_

_Donna iro demo sunda sora ni_

_Kaeteiku yo_

_Aquel día, una brisa sopló por Midorijima llevando consigo una voz rota. Sus habitantes afirmaron escuchar una melodía cantada por el viento. Una melodía suave, etérea y volátil que envolvía la isla flotando en el aire como un canto fúnebre._

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado! :') Este final es muy triste, pero a mí personalmente me gusta mucho. Es el primero de los 2 que he escrito, además, y le tengo especial cariño. <strong>_

_**¡Me encantaría que me comentarais y me dijerais, si habéis leído ambos finales, cuál os gusta más!**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima ~**_


	5. Final B

_**¡POOOOR FIN LOS FINALES! Mil perdones por la espera ;_; He tardado un montón en actualizar. Aviso que estos 2 finales solos son más largos que el fic entero hasta ahora xDD Pero buff, finalmente están aquí :') **_  
><em><strong>A todos los antiguos lectores que han llegado hasta aquí, muchísimas gracias por esperar y leer hasta el final. Y a los nuevos lectores, ¡gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia!<strong>_  
><em><strong>Un especial agradecimiento a las ukenianas, que han soportado mis comentarios y lloreras todo este tiempo, y, entre ellas, a Miru (TheCuquiCookie) por ser mi beta-reader.<strong>_  
><em><strong>¡Espero que disfrutéis de los finales!<strong>_

_**Notas: En ambos finales hay partes que son comunes, ya que comparten algunas escenas, pero hay detalles en ellas que son diferentes.**_  
><em><strong>Notas del capítulo: Aviso que hay un OoC impresionante en este final, sorry ;_; Y que es LAAARGO.<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>FINAL B<strong>

**(Amo a Aoba-san)**

**Parte 1**

—¿Cómo? —articulo. Algo parecido a un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, y mi mal presentimiento se intensifica más que nunca.

—Voy a terminar lo que empezó Sei. Todas sus consciencias están firmemente arraigadas en el sistema, las usaré para colapsar la torre.

—Pero... ¿podrás hacerlo, Aoba-san? Estás muy débil, no creo que tengas fuerzas suficientes para resistirlo —manifiesto, mostrando abiertamente mi preocupación.

Silencio.

—Clear... no te voy a mentir. Estoy dispuesto a protegerte. Incluso si tengo que entregar mi vida a cambio.

Si tuviera sangre, se me habría helado y habría dejado de circular por mis venas.

—No —murmuro.

—Clear...

—No, Aoba-san. No lo permitiré —digo mientras niego con la cabeza, haciéndolo sonar como si fuese lo más obvio.

—Clear, tú siempre lo has dado todo de ti para protegerme. Esta vez me toca a mí. Déjame luchar.

¿Dejar a Aoba-san luchar? ¿Cómo puedo hacerlo? Nunca podría desviar la mirada y dejar que Aoba-san se sacrificara.

—Aoba-san, no puedo hacerlo. No tiene sentido si no puedo protegerte.

—Clear, la última vez dejé que te destruyeras a ti mismo para enfrentarte a los Alphas. Sin embargo, al entrar en ti... dudé y te detuve. No fui lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejarte seguir adelante en tu convicción. Tuve demasiado miedo a perderte... Y ese fue mi mayor error, porque te perdí, y de la peor de las maneras. Esto que nos ha ocurrido, en el fondo, es por mi culpa. Porque fui egoísta y no me atreví a dejarte ir en su momento. A pesar de que tu determinación era tan firme... Lo siento, Clear. Perdóname, por haberte retenido en ese entonces.

—¡No, Aoba-san! ¡Yo...!

—Quiero compensar mi error. Déjame... aunque sea un poco, enmendar lo que hice. Ahora que te he recuperado, no dejaré que te pierdas otra vez —su voz suena con una fortaleza y tenacidad férreas impensables para su débil y delgado cuerpo.

Estoy seguro de que Aoba-san es capaz de conseguir grandes cosas. Aoba-san es increíble y tengo una enorme fe en él. Soy tan importante para Aoba-san como él lo es para mí. Quiere protegerme. Quiere que sea libre, y sin duda lo puede conseguir. Pero... pero no entiende que...

—Aoba-san, sé lo que quieres. Sé que lo estás haciendo por mí, al igual que yo en su momento quise salvarte. Pero no lo entiendes. No entiendes que yo... —hago una breve pausa dado que se me quiebra la voz—. No entiendes que si no estás conmigo nada tiene sentido. No entiendes que mi vida sin ti... mi vida sin ti... no te vayas, Aoba-san. No te vayas de mi mundo.

Él se queda sin palabras por unos breves instantes, sorprendido. No se le ocurren réplicas.

—Aoba-san, te quiero. Te quiero más que a nada. Más que a mí mismo. Si ahora mismo tuvieras que desaparecer, preferiría morir. Dar mi vida por ti sería más fácil. Sé que suena egoísta pero... perdóname, Aoba-san, pero no dejaré que te vayas.

—Clear... —murmura, pero supongo que ante mi emocional diatriba no se le ocurre nada sólido que decir.

—Aoba-san, úsame. Haz Scrap conmigo y usa mi energía. Al fin y al cabo, soy una compleja máquina. Ni yo mismo entiendo muy bien cómo funciono exactamente, pero sé que necesitas una gran cantidad de energía mental para destruir esta torre y que eso agota tus fuerzas. Y que eso lo puedes realizar gracias a tus poderes de Scrap. Por favor, utilízame. Conecta mi mente con la tuya y coge la fuerza de mí. No utilices tu propio cuerpo.

—Estás pidiendo... ¿que actúe de catalizador? —dice él, inseguro. Parece estar reflexionando a toda prisa—. Si te digo la verdad, Clear, ni siquiera yo estoy muy seguro de hasta cuán lejos llegan mis poderes y cómo puedo usarlos. No sé si... no, es posible que pueda hacerlo, pero no lo haré. Es demasiado peligroso. Si el Scrap sirve para controlar la energía vital de otros, prefiero...

—¡No queda otra opción, Aoba-san! —replico rápidamente—. Por favor, no te preocupes por mí y hazlo. No dejaré bajo ninguna circunstancia que te uses a ti mismo.

—Pero, Clear, no sé hasta qué extensión podría controlarme. Si las cosas van mal, tú podrías... —se calla sin llegar a pronunciar la última palabra.

—No moriré, Aoba-san. Soy mucho más resistente de lo que parezco. Sin un daño físico a mis circuitos mentales, mi energía es prácticamente inagotable ya que estoy diseñado para reponer y renovar fuerzas de forma autónoma. Te prometo que no moriré. Además, sé que tú nunca permitirías que lo hiciera.

—¿Por qué confías tanto en mí? —murmura con un tinte de desesperación.

—Porque eres mi master, y eres la persona más increíble que he conocido nunca. Creo en ti, Aoba-san, y en lo que eres capaz de conseguir. Aunque tú no lo hagas—dejo pasar un segundo antes de decir—. Si no puedes confiar en ti mismo, por favor, confía en mí.

"Aunque sé que no estoy en posición de hablar..."—callo rápidamente mis pensamientos de remordimiento y culpabilidad, que nunca dejan de acecharme. No es momento para mostrar inseguridad.

Aoba-san aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza unos segundos, aún con dudas.

—¿Qué hay de Sei-san? —digo de pronto. Le pillo por sorpresa—. Sei-san es el que ha hecho la mayor parte del trabajo, ¿verdad? No destruiremos esta torre solos. Tú solo activarás las conciencias de Sei-san y las utilizarás, pero deja que sea él el que destruya Oval Tower.

Aoba-san sigue callado, inmerso en pensamientos.

—Por favor, Aoba-san... no saldré de esta torre si no es contigo. Deja que te ayude.

—De acuerdo —dice, finalmente—. Entraré en ti, Clear. Por favor, préstame tu poder.

Tras esas últimas palabras, noto súbitamente una sensación extraña. Como algo que me invade y se cuela en mi interior. Una presencia cálida... ¿Aoba-san? Tras aquello, el mundo se apaga a mi alrededor.

Cuando despierto, veo paneles flotantes con la palabra "COLAPSED" escrita en ellos. Están suspendidos en el aire, intangibles, y nos rodean. En ellos, aparece la cara de un joven de cabellos negros, pero la imagen se ve borrosa.

Me incorporo poco a poco, estaba tumbado en el suelo. Una sensación de increíble cansancio penetra de pronto en mí, y siento que mis acciones están ralentizadas. Alzo la cabeza. Mire a donde mire, a mi alrededor solo hay paneles. Sonidos de alerta se entremezclan con el rugido gutural de la torre sacudiéndose desde sus cimientos. La luz blanca de la habitación ahora se ha vuelto roja y está parpadeando. La torre se está derrumbando.

A mi lado, Aoba-san, aún en la cama de operaciones, respira con dificultad.

—Logré... salir de ti a tiempo... —dice entre jadeos. Su cuerpo está cubierto de sudor—¿Estás bien, Clear?

—Sí, Aoba-san —digo. Intento ignorar la debilidad extendida en todo mi cuerpo—. Aoba-san... lo has conseguido.

Él ríe entre dientes.

—Eso parece... sin embargo, si no salimos de aquí pronto caeremos junto a la torre.

Me levanto, y tomo su cuerpo entre mis brazos. Él da un respingo de la sorpresa. Me duele cada movimiento que realizo, pero no dejo que eso me afecte. Aoba-san ha estado luchando hasta el final, lo último que puedo hacer yo es rendirme por esta nimiedad. Noto que, a pesar de haberme usado, él está más exhausto que yo. Debo sacarle rápido de este lugar y llevarlo a alguien que pueda atenderle enseguida. Si no, las cosas podrían tornarse graves.

Salgo corriendo de la sala quirúrgica y llego a la habitación donde se encuentra la enorme celda plateada. Allí tenía retenido a Aoba-san hasta ahora. Desvío la mirada y continúo hasta alcanzar el pasillo. Una vez fuera, veo a personas con batas blancas, guardias y perros robot corriendo en todas direcciones, formando un gran caos y alboroto. El pánico y la urgencia predominan en el ambiente y nadie se para a fijarse en nosotros.

Estamos en la planta de los laboratorios, en uno de los pisos más altos de Oval Tower. Considero la posibilidad de bajar en ascensor hasta la planta baja, o dirigirme hacia las escaleras para saltar por la ventana, pero las descarto enseguida. No lograríamos llegar abajo a tiempo y desde esta altura ni siquiera yo podría llegar al suelo indemne, por no decir Aoba-san. Entonces, solo queda una opción. Sin titubear ni un instante, echo a correr hacia las escaleras.

En mi camino encuentro sin parar los paneles que indican que la torre ha colapsado. Esa persona que aparece en ellos... ¿será Sei? ¿Estará él en alguna parte, observándonos? ¿Podrá saber alguna vez que el plan que ha estado construyendo durante años al final logró llevarse a cabo? Me pregunto qué pensaría él de todo esto. Su imagen en los paneles se ve impenetrable y enigmática. Extraña, como la sombra de alguien que una vez estuvo pero que dejó de existir. Aún no comprendo del todo la muerte. Eso quiere decir que, en el fondo, ¿tampoco comprendo la vida?

La torre está cayendo. Las paredes crujen, agrietándose por dentro mientras el suelo se vuelve inestable. Aprieto los dientes y acelero el paso. Antes de que esto se derrumbe, debo llegar...

Logro visualizar la puerta hacia las blancas y pulidas escaleras, y entro corriendo. Trozos de pared comienzan a caer al suelo formando un gran estruendo. Intento esquivarlos mientras subo a trompicones hasta el siguiente piso. Protejo con mi cuerpo todo lo que puedo a Aoba-san, convirtiéndome en un escudo para él.

"Una planta más..."

A mi alrededor todo es ruina y polvo, acompañados por los incesantes sonidos de alerta. Me quedan pocos peldaños para alcanzar la puerta del ático, pero las escaleras bajo mis pies comienzan a tambalearse. Flexiono un poco las rodillas para coger impulso y cubro rápidamente la corta distancia con un único y enorme salto. En el aire, aprovechando la fuerza de la propulsión, estiro mis piernas en dirección a la puerta y la abro de una patada, cayendo así en el exterior. Hemos salido. Extasiado, aspiro el aire fresco mientras contemplo el cielo repleto de nubes. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no lo veía?

—Aoba-san, hemos salido... —susurro.

Sin embargo, no me detengo y sigo corriendo, dejando que el frío viento agite mis cabellos. Poco a poco, a medida que me acerco al borde de la azotea, la visión de los altos edificios de Platinum Jail se extiende a mis pies.

No sé si hubiera oído a Aoba-san de no haber estado su cabeza reposando en mis hombros, justo al lado de mi oído. Parece haberse percatado de lo que está sucediendo a su alrededor, porque en un susurro indefinido me dice:

—Siempre estás cayendo del cielo. Parece que esta vez tendré que caer contigo.

Trago saliva. Aoba-san... puedo sentir su sonrisa contra mi piel. Lo sujeto con fuerza, estrechándolo contra mí, y me preparo para lo que me dispongo a hacer.

Una vez casi llegados al límite, sin frenar mi carrera, me agacho un poco e hinco mis piernas. Tomo una gran bocanada de aire y, a continuación, salto con todas mis fuerzas. Al siguiente instante me encuentro volando. Desde el aire, me quedo sobrecogido ante la vista que se extiende ante mí. Puedo ver el paisaje de toda Midorijima en su pleno esplendor. Bajo nosotros, Platinum Jail; y el Antiguo Distrito Residencial un poco más adelante, con las pequeñas casas, las montañas y el mar a lo lejos. Realmente estamos en el punto más alto de la ciudad. Nuestra trayectoria describe un amplio arco y, a continuación, comenzamos a caer. Mechones de pelo azul flotan frente a mi campo de visión. Me gustaría quedarme en este instante para siempre.

No planeo llegar hasta el suelo, por supuesto, sino aterrizar en uno de los altos tejados contiguos. Concretamente, en el de un enorme edificio acristalado prácticamente pegado a Oval Tower, que tiene aspecto de ser un hotel.

Cada vez estamos descendiendo más rápido y nos acercamos a la edificación bajo nosotros. Aprieto los dientes, preparándome para el potente choque contra el suelo. Cuando llegamos y mis pies tocan el duro cemento de la terraza, el enorme y fuerte impacto de la caída me golpea y sacude mi cuerpo, pero planto firmemente las piernas y amortiguo la presión como puedo. Sobre todo intento que Aoba-san sufra lo menos posible.

Después del forzoso aterrizaje, me detengo un momento para recuperar el aire y me giro para contemplar la torre de donde hemos provenido. La visión de Oval Tower derrumbándose en pedazos, como un enorme titán cayendo, aparece ante mí dejándome abrumado.

—Lo hemos hecho... Aoba-san.

Él respira de forma agitada, mientras observo cómo su pecho sube y baja a gran velocidad.

—¿Somos... libres? —murmura.

—Sí —digo con emoción contenida—. Volveremos al Antiguo Distrito. Volveremos a casa.

**Parte 2**

Después de aquello, volvimos al Antiguo Distrito Residencial. Recuerdo que a medida que nos acercábamos a la casa sentía cómo un angustioso, ansioso y expectante nudo crecía en mi pecho; y me preguntaba cómo debía de sentirse Aoba-san. Debía de estar emocionado. Iba a volver a casa por primera vez en largos, larguísimos meses.

Yo, en cambio, sentía cómo, en algún lugar dentro de mí, mi corazón se encogía. Estaba increíblemente feliz por Aoba-san y por que las cosas hubieran salido bien, claro, pero... ¿realmente había terminado todo? ¿Realmente saldrían las cosas bien? No podía evitar preguntarme cómo reaccionarían todos al ver a Aoba-san, y sentía un profundo miedo hacia ello. Al fin y al cabo, fui yo el que más daño le hizo. ¿Y si... me pedían que me alejara de Aoba-san para siempre? No podía evitar aterrorizarme por ese pensamiento. Porque no podría refutarles. Porque tendrían razón.

Una de las cosas que siempre se quedarán grabadas en mí fue el reencuentro con Tae-san aquel día. Fue la primera vez, y seguramente la última, que la vi llorar. No dijo nada. Cualquier palabra hubiera quedado innecesaria y superflua en aquella escena. Tan solo estuvo la encarnación directa de honesta y pura emoción. Aoba-san intentaba aguantar como podía sus propias lágrimas mientras trataba de esbozar una torpe y poco convencida sonrisa para calmar a su abuela.

Tae-san no hizo preguntas. Aún a día de hoy es incómodo sacar el tema. Aoba-san le ha explicado a grandes rasgos la historia con Toue intentando obviar todo lo que ha podido mi parte, pero creo que en el fondo ella intuye la situación y la verdad detrás del suceso. Sin embargo... nunca me ha mirado ni una sola vez con sospecha ni odio. A veces vislumbro una extraña profundidad bajo su aparentemente hosca mirada cuando me habla, y en esa profundidad veo tristeza.

Koujaku-san fue la segunda persona en ver a Aoba-san desde nuestro regreso. Nada más enterarse de que había vuelto, vino enseguida. No sé qué me hizo sentir más miserable. Si su imagen en el marco de la puerta de la entrada, respirando jadeante seguramente por haber estado corriendo todo el camino, con gotas de sudor recorriendo su frente y una anhelante y desesperada mirada en sus ojos carmesí, colmados de miedo y esperanza; o su cara después de ver a Aoba-san.

No lloró. No gritó ni torció su rostro en ninguna expresión exagerada de odio o tristeza. Pero sus hombros y mandíbula temblaron visiblemente y sus ojos dilatados mostraron cómo se rompía por dentro. Lloraba sin lágrimas. Gritaba sin voz. Quise por un momento apartar la mirada pero por algún motivo no podía dejar de observarlo. Era como si pudiera sentirme en sintonía con su dolor. Se acercó a Aoba-san y se sentó a su lado, sin fuerzas. No sé si llegó a oírle, ya que estaba perdido en su conmoción, pero Aoba-san susurró suavemente: "¿Koujaku?" mientras giraba la cabeza en su dirección.

Con lentitud, casi con miedo, Koujaku-san alzó una mano y rozó suavemente su mejilla. A partir de ese momento no pude seguir mirando. Salí discretamente de la habitación, en parte porque sentía que debía dejarles privacidad, en parte porque la culpabilidad y la miseria me consumían por dentro.

No sé cuánto sabrá Koujaku-san de la historia, seguramente no lo suficiente ya que hasta ahora no he visto que haya mostrado signos de odio hacia mí, pero soy incapaz mirarle a los ojos. Tampoco solemos coincidir mucho, cosa que me alivia, ya que lo único que nos une es Aoba-san.

A lo largo del tiempo más caras conocidas fueron mostrándose en la casa. Mizuki-san, Virus-san, Trip-san... a veces incluso me pareció percibir por unos instantes la distintiva figura de Noiz-san a través de la ventana, mirando en silencio.

Aoba-san en ningún momento mencionó a Ren-san. Pero sé que lo echaba—y lo echa—de menos. Fui varias veces a los escombros de los restos de Oval Tower desde ese día, cosa que no resultó fácil porque restringieron la zona. Pero nunca pude encontrarlo. No sé dónde está, ni qué ha sido de él. Pero seguramente seguiré volviendo. Seguiré buscando. A pesar de que es un AllMate, sé que es especial para Aoba-san, y que siempre estará clavado en su ser. Ren-san...

Aoba-san poco a poco está mejorando, tanto física como mentalmente. Fue especialmente duro los primeros días. Estaba esquelético, muy por debajo de su peso normal, y sus músculos estaban completamente atrofiados. Poco después de llegar sufrió una fiebre muy alta.

Al principio tuvo que ser ingresado en el hospital de Midorijima, donde pasó casi dos semanas. Durante su estancia allí fui cada día a visitarle, y me mantuve a su lado todo el tiempo que me permitía el horario de visita. El hospital de Midorijima es un edificio liso sin balcones, así que de noche me mantenía en el tejado, cantando para Aoba-san. En cierto modo, siempre me mantuve a su lado, acompañándole con mi presencia o con mi voz. Una vez, gracias a mi fino oído, oí que Aoba-san murmuraba un: "Gracias, Clear" en la oscuridad de su cuarto.

Cuando Aoba-san se recuperó completamente de la fiebre y su vida fue puesta fuera de peligro, habiendo ganado también un poco de peso, Tae-san lo llevó a casa, a pesar de las reticencias de los médicos.

Gracias a sus conocimientos de medicina y su esmero en los cuidados, Aoba-san siguió mejorando. Yo ayudé en todo lo que pude—de sus atenciones básicas como higiene o alimentación me encargaba yo—, y Koujaku-san en sus constantes visitas también quiso contribuir como pudo.

Con el tiempo las cosas han ido poniéndose más fáciles. Aoba-san también ha ganado más energía, y ha regresado parte de su carácter alegre de antaño. Ante todo intenta mostrarse optimista para no añadirnos más carga a nosotros.

Aoba-san sabe que me siento culpable. Sabe que no puedo perdonarme a mí mismo, y que me guardo mis remordimientos en mi interior. Por eso, siempre me sonríe con ternura, se esfuerza en adaptarse a su situación y me agradece que me mantenga a su lado. Una vez murmuré que no merecía que fuera así conmigo. Él me respondió:

"Si no puedes perdonarte, te perdonaré yo por ti. Si no puedes dejar de odiarte, te amaré yo por ti, tanto que superaré tu odio. Y si no puedes dejar de sentirte responsable por mí, si no puedes librarte de vivir con tu carga entonces te sonreiré cada día y te daré las gracias por estar a mi lado y por amarme con todo tu corazón".

¿Tengo corazón? Debería tener uno, ya que siento. Pero a veces aún me lo pregunto, porque en el fondo siempre será un misterio. Sin embargo, en ese momento, las palabras de Aoba-san hicieron que sintiera ganas de llorar. Algo palpitó en mi interior. ¿Qué fue?

Siempre, siempre, siempre amaré a Aoba-san. Nunca podré expresar con palabras todo lo que significa para mí. Aoba-san es una presencia tan grande en mi mundo, y sin embargo su vida es tan efímera y frágil. No estará siempre en este mundo. Algún día, partirá. Cuando ese momento llegue, quiero estar a su lado. Quiero pasar el resto de su vida con él, mañana tras mañana, noche tras noche, velando su sueño y su despertar. Juntos. Hasta el día que ya no necesite despertarse.

.

.

.

—ar... Clear —la lejana voz de Aoba-san llamándome por mi nombre me devuelve a la realidad, sacándome de mis divagaciones.

—¿Sí, Aoba-san? —respondo reflejando una sonrisa en mi voz.

Aoba-san está sobre mi espalda, lo estoy llevando a cuestas. Normalmente para salir solemos utilizar una silla de ruedas, pero para ir hacia nuestro destino hoy ha sido más fácil de esta manera.

Aún está acostumbrándose a sus recientes brazos de acero recubiertos de piel artificial, parecidos a los míos. A pesar de que me agarra con la suficiente fuerza , por si acaso, le tengo bien sujeto para que no se caiga.

Los brazos le fueron implantados hace tres semanas. Aún está en rehabilitación y le cuesta un poco manejarlos, pero durante estos seis meses desde nuestro regreso de Oval Tower Aoba-san ha vuelto a ganar bastante masa muscular y su complexión se ha fortalecido. Gracias a los contactos de Tae-san en su época de importante investigadora en los laboratorios de Toue, ha logrado contactar con varios doctores especializados en implantes de prótesis ortopédicas para proporcionarle a Aoba-san brazos y piernas. Las extremidades inferiores le fueron implantadas la semana pasada, así que Aoba-san aún no puede caminar. Estas están fabricadas a partir de una aleación especial de acero que las hace más ligeras que una extremidad humana normal, y más biocompatibles, siendo el material a la vez resistente y fuerte.

A través de la ropa no se ve en la figura de Aoba-san ninguna diferencia con su complexión anterior. Sus extremidades artificiales fueron bastante difíciles de conseguir, ya que su caso es uno complejo de sustitución completa. Además, los materiales son bastante innovadores, diseñados para durar muchos más años que una prótesis normal, y en el mercado están solicitados a un precio desorbitado por sus pocas existencias.

Sin embargo, Tae-san fue terca y no dejó de buscar e insistir, aprovechando su posición de ex-investigadora al máximo, hablando con doctores y altos cargos de corporaciones médicas hasta lograr que alguno aceptase.

De todos modos, yo tenía claro que si Tae-san no lo hubiera logrado, yo le hubiera dado a Aoba-san mis propias piernas y brazos sin dudarlo ni un instante.

Junto a su forma física, su mente y su ánimo también parecen haberse recobrado. Vuelve a ser el mismo Aoba-san de siempre, bromeando que "ahora que vuelve a tener extremidades podrá pegarme cuando esté molesto conmigo". Lo único que no se podrá recuperar es...

—¿Dónde estamos ahora? —pregunta con curiosidad.

—Alcanzaremos la cima pronto, Aoba-san —le explico con suavidad—. Creo que ya hemos subido dos tercios de esta colina.

—Oh, entonces ya queda poco. A lo sumo diez minutos. Aunque bueno... con tu velocidad igual cinco —murmura, calculando mentalmente.

Alzo la cabeza para contemplar la infinita masa azul que nos envuelve desde arriba. Oigo cómo Aoba-san ríe detrás de mí.

—Tu pelo me hace cosquillas en la cara, Clear.

—Hoy el cielo está especialmente brillante —comento—. Las nubes parecen trozos de algodón. Hoy el día me parece alegre.

—Aaah, esa es la primavera. Puedo sentir que el tiempo es agradable, por algo se hacen los comienzos en esta época. El cielo primaveral de Midorijima siempre ha sido bonito.

Me giro hacia él y veo que está sonriendo. A través de sus ojos cerrados, seguramente está recordando la visión del cielo que acabo de contemplar.

Aoba-san ya no puede recuperar la vista. Pero no quiero condenarlo con un "para siempre". Nunca se sabe qué nos deparará el futuro. Quizá algún día se logre desarrollar una tecnología o se lleve a cabo alguna hazaña en el campo médico que permita a las personas volver a ver. Aún cuando ya no tengan ojos.

Camino los últimos pasos hasta alcanzar la cima.

—Ya hemos llegado, Aoba-san —digo—. Tenías razón, este lugar está desierto y hay una buena vista de toda la ciudad.

— ¿Cuántos cerezos hay? —me pregunta. Los cuento rápidamente.

—Cuatro.

Él sonríe con un tinte de nostalgia.

—Antes solía venir mucho aquí. Sobre todo en primavera, para ver los cerezos en flor. Es extraño que nunca me haya encontrado a nadie más, ya que tampoco es que esté realmente escondido. Este lugar es maravilloso, pero, al ser reservado para mí, se hizo aún más especial. Solía venir cuando quería estar solo. Lo encontré un día de pequeño, cuando escapé de casa porque echaba de menos a mis padres. Desde entonces, no he parado de acudir, incluso en la época en la que fui un adolescente rebelde. Me sentía en paz aquí. Era extraño... sentía que desde esta posición podía observar al mundo entero, pero a la vez olvidarlo —hace una breve pausa, seguramente intentando visualizar este lugar en su mente—. Me alegro de que estés aquí conmigo, Clear.

—Aoba-san... yo... ¡yo me alegro de que me lo hayas mostrado! —digo rápidamente, con vehemencia y emoción en la voz.

—A partir de ahora, ya no veré este paisaje nunca más, uh —dice. Sin embargo, no hay resentimiento ni rastros de tragedia en su voz, tan sólo un tinte de pena.

—Aoba-san... déjame ser tu visión a partir de ahora. Te describiré todo lo que quieras ver —le digo, mientras lo bajo de mi espalda y lo ayudo a sentarse en la hierba. Estoy dispuesto a pasar toda su vida a su lado, ayudándolo, convirtiéndome en unos ojos para él.

Él ríe entre dientes.

—Entonces... ¿puedes describirme lo que ves, por favor?

—Los pétalos de cerezo están cayendo. La brisa agita las flores haciendo que éstos se desprendan y desciendan al suelo, completamente recubierto de hierba verde. Las ramas de los árboles, en cambio, permanecen firmes e inamovibles. Son oscuras y finas, y contrastan con las flores. Los pétalos, rosa pálido, flotan en el aire. Se parecen a los copos de nieve de este invierno, pero son más ligeros. La brisa los arrastra. A veces caen y se posan en el suelo, pero siempre están en constante movimiento. Enmarcan la visión del cielo, azul y brillante. Veo rosa y azul, rosa y verde. El sol, reluciente, da un tono amarillo a todo. Enmarcan también la visión de Midorijima. Bajo nosotros se encuentra el Antiguo Distrito Residencial. Sus casas son bajas, sencillas, pero tienen una sensación de "hogar" —todo lo que voy observando lo voy murmurando con una voz suave. En un momento dado, sin darme cuenta, le añado un tinte de melancolía.

Esas casas tienen sensación de "hogar" porque viven personas en ellas. Esas personas pertenecen a ese lugar. Cuando se encuentran perdidas y no saben dónde estar o adónde ir, siempre pueden volver allí. Yo no creo que tenga un "hogar" propiamente dicho como un lugar físico. Más bien es ambulante. Se mueve constantemente, como estos pétalos de cerezo que estoy observando ahora. Mi hogar se encuentra en una persona. Mi hogar es Aoba-san.

—Los edificios a lo lejos son altos —prosigo—. Ahora la cúpula que solía rodear Platinum Jail está abierta. Parece los restos de la cáscara de un huevo después de salir el pollito. Y muestra un mundo alto y moderno.

—Gracias... por mostrarme la visión de una Midorijima sin la cúpula de cristal, Clear —dice Aoba-san mientras sonríe, una vez termino de hablar—. El paisaje de hoy es realmente precioso. Visto desde tus ojos, el mundo es precioso.

Una lágrima desciende lentamente desde uno de sus ojos cerrados.

—Podrías... ¿cantarlo para mí? Cántame este mundo que ves.

¿Cantar? Alzo la cabeza y contemplo los ligeros copos rosa pálido flotando en el cielo. Esta visión... ¿puedo cantarla? Entreabro los labios y tarareo la melodía que se me viene a la mente al ver los pétalos arrastrados por la brisa. Es una melodía suave, calmada, pero extrañamente brillante. Una melodía que dice "primavera". Una melodía que dice "mundo". Una melodía que dice "azul". Azul como el cielo. Azul como el pelo de Aoba-san, agitado también por el viento, moviéndose constantemente, como olas de agua.

Aoba-san sonríe mientras sigue llorando en silencio. Y yo canto. Canto este mundo que veo a través de mis ojos. Canto una melodía que dice tantas cosas. Canto una melodía que dice "amor".

FIN

* * *

><p><em><strong>*Coge aire* CURSIIIIIIIIIIII. Sí, me debí de inyectar chocolate en las venas o algo, que no sé cómo me salen estas cosas. Este final es LARGO y ÑOÑO. Aún así, las últimas frases me dan ganas de llorar y uuuhhhhhh ;_;<strong>_

_**Este, sin duda, es mi final favorito de los 2, aunque me costó UN OVARIO escribirlo, me he quedado bloqueada muchísimas veces y por eso he tardado tanto.**_

_**¡Muchas gracias por leer y espero que os haya gustado! :') **_

_**¡Me encantaría que me comentarais y me dijerais, si habéis leído ambos finales, cuál os gusta más!**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima ~**_


End file.
